1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spelling rules, and particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for automatic dissemination of spelling rules within working groups.
2. Description of Background
Current word processing applications include a spell checker that is adapted to the specific business or application domain. Maintaining and manually updating custom spelling dictionaries is a daunting task, and it becomes difficult for users to add new words to their local dictionaries and eventually stop adding words. Current technology lacks collaborative creation and maintenance of domain linguistic knowledge within groups of users, respecting security and privacy.